


Hellboy meets Torchwood Ficlet Set Three

by Jania28



Series: Hellboy/Torchwood ficlets [3]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Indiana Jones Series, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are nothing like them,” Ilsa purred as she kneeled in front of Jack and stroked his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellboy meets Torchwood Ficlet Set Three

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood, Hellboy and Indiana Jones belong to George Lucas, Mike Mignoila and BBC Worldwide and not to me. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

Camera: Takes place during the Myers looks at Liz’s file scene

“I hate the term immortal Trevor,” Jack said with a roll of his eyes at the camera, “it’s so flat and final.” There was an answering chuckle and a younger sounding Professor Broom replied. “Humor me Jack.” With another roll of his eyes, Jack Harkness took on an academic tone. “Honestly I don’t know what I am, genetically enhanced human with a little something extra or just a freak. All I know is that I can’t die and I want answers.”

“Do you think you’ll ever find them,” Broom asked and Jack nodded. “I know I will. It’s a simple matter of finding the right kind of doctor to tell me.” “Then what,” Broom continued his voice gentle and coaxing. Jack sighed.

“I don’t know,” he said softly, “I just don’t know.”

The video suddenly cut off causing John to jump. He turned around to see Trevor Broom with one hand on the computer keyboard, his eyes stern but twinkling with amusement. “That file was private,” he told the young agent. “If it was private,” John asked, “why was it connected to Liz Sherman’s file?” Broom laughed and shook his head.

“Sometimes people need connections to see what is right in front of them,” he said with a gentle shake of his head.

 

Bellemie: Takes place after Liz blows up the mental hospital

The hospital was dull looking in the daylight, John Myers thought to himself, nothing more the grey brick walls and dirty windows. The perfect place to house people in need of a quiet place to reorganize their thoughts and get the help they so desperately needed. So why was Jack Harkness staring at the now burned out hulk like it had gotten what it deserved, when Liz Sherman had lost control.

“Sir,” he asked the stony faced captain, “aren’t you going to go in?” Jack glanced at the new agent and shook his head. “No, but you are,” he said hands jammed into the pockets of his woolen greatcoat. Myers stared at Jack like he’d grown another head. “Me sir,” he said hoping his voice didn’t squeak when he spoke, “but you know Miss Sherman better than I do and….” Jack raised an eyebrow in amusement and replied. “There was an incident when Miss Sherman was admitted and I am not welcome in the hospital while she is a patient.”

He gave John a small push toward the building with one hand. “You’ve read her file,” Jack said, “you’ll be fine.” The young man nodded and headed into the building realizing later that Jack had said Miss Sherman instead of Liz, something no one at the BPRD did, not even Jack. It made him wonder about the relationship between the immortal captain and the beautiful young firestarter. “Jerry Springer, eat your heart out,” he muttered to himself as he walked out the hallway.

 

 

Blood: Takes place after Broom is stabbed

I’m standing in Trevor’s blood, Jack thought to himself, my friend of 40 years is dead and I’m standing in his blood. The idea both stunned and infuriated him to the point that several agents were shooting him worried glances as Jack stood guard over a grief stricken Hellboy and Trevor’s body. He was an old man why couldn’t Rasputin just let him die in peace.

He had just made reconciliation with the older man’s illness and now……he was gone. They would never play another chess game, never share a glass of wine near a warm fire. Trevor Broom was gone and just like Hellboy, Jack Harkness had never felt so lost. I swear I’ll make this right Trevor, no matter what it takes.

 

We are More Than Gods: Takes place during the Russian church scene

“We are nothing like them,” Ilsa purred as she kneeled in front of Jack and stroked his face, “you and I are gods and they are vermin.” Jack resisted the urge to spit in his former lover’s face and instead opted to scowl at her, his electric blue eyes hard as flint. “You said that before,” he growled softly trying to keep his gaze away from the limp form of Liz. She would be fine…Hellboy would be fine, he would be fine.

“Yes I did,” she purred in response, “and if I remember correctly I walked away the winner.” Jack’s glare would have hardened the bravest soul, but Ilsa barely flinched. “You walked away a whore,” he said with a healthy dose of venom and her answering slap made his cheek sting.

Indiana and Henry were probably up in heaven right now laughing with him and Jack took great pleasure in that, because it was stopping him from feeling completely hopeless.

 

Lost Love: Takes place during the final scene

Back ramrod straight, despite being covered in blood and wearing what was left of his clothes, Jack watched the kissing couple. “She loves you,” Myers said softly echoing something he’d said to Liz earlier. Jack fought the urge to laugh and simply waved his hand at the sight before them. “If she does, she has a funny way of showing it,” he replied his tone icily calm.

Still he couldn’t help thinking that Liz had never looked as beautiful as she did at that moment, her carefully controlled fire wrapped around her and Hellboy like a gentle blue blanket. What makes a man a man, Jack and John were both thinking, but only one knew the answer. Love, it was love.


End file.
